The purpose of this study is to determine if the investigational drug bis-POM PMEA is safe to give to people infected with HIV who have a CD4+ cell count less than or equal to 100/mm. This study is to also find out if bis-POM PMEA helps in maintainuing HIV suppression and if bis-POM PMEA helps those infected live longer. The study will also look to determine if those not infected with CMV keep from developing CMV and to find out if measuring the CMV plasma viral load helps to predict which people with CMV may develop CMV disease.